


The Right Moment

by jazzrose343



Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzrose343/pseuds/jazzrose343
Summary: Clint just needs to wait for the right moment
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Fluff Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843543
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	The Right Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny/gifts).



> Here is 800 words of winterhawk fluff.

For all that Clint liked to show off, something like this was too important to mess up with a big production.

So he waited.

There had been plenty of chances in the last few months.

He hadn't done it when they were at the dog park with Lucky when Bucky had presented Clint with a purple popsicle out of nowhere, an almost sheepish grin on his face.

  
  
  


He hadn't when they were bloodied and battered after another clash with Doom Bots and Clint had just escaped a building falling on him and was trying to hide that he might have broken a rib or three.

Bucky had seen him wince, shoved Clint into the back of the quinjet and checked every inch of him for injuries and told him he was an asshole, and kissed him before gently wrapping his ribs.

  
  
  
  


He hadn't done it when they went out to some fancy dinner paid for by Tony had to stop on the way home for pizza because the portions had been so tiny and Clint's stomach had grumbled so loudly as they left that it made a dog across the street bark at him.

Bucky had grinned at Clint as they ate slice after slice in quick succession, grease on his chin and a piece of pepperoni in his teeth and he had almost done it then.

But it hadn't been right.

  
  
  
  
They were watching some David Attenborough documentary that Bucky had raved about, his head resting in Clint's lap, Clint gently stroking his hair.

Bucky then turned his head and smiled up at Clint before turning his attention back to the TV.

Just like that Clint knew. 

He grabbed the remote and paused the show, causing Bucky to grumble and push himself off Clint's lap.

"Hey, you promised two episodes."

He reached for the remote.

Clint grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together.

He swallowed and tried desperately to find the words.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"It couldn't wait fifteen minutes ?"

Bucky must have seen something in Clint's face cause he sat up a little straighter.

Clint gently distangled his fingers from Bucky' and started signing.

  
  


Marry me Buck ?

  
  


Clint then pulled the ring that he had been carrying for months out of his pocket and held it up between them.

Bucky touched the ring gently and then smiled at Clint so brightly that he almost had to look away.

He then signed Yes !

Clint grabbed Bucky's hand and with a slight tremble placed the ring onto Bucky's finger.

He pressed their foreheads together and let out a shaky sigh.

"Fuck!"

"That's the scariest thing I've ever done."

He stroked his hand against Bucky's neck.

"You sure you wanna…."

But before Clint could finish Bucky kissed him and pushed onto his back.

" I've just said I'll marry you doll, we've got some engagement sex to have."

Bucky started undoing his fly and Clint's upstairs brain forgot to be worried for a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night laying in bed Clint curled up next to Bucky.

"I know you stopped me earlier and I'm not complaining about that, but are you sure you want this, with me ?"

Bucky sat up, reached into the draw of his bedside table, he pulled out a box and chucked it at Clint.

Inside was a silver band with several inlaid purple stones.

"I was going to ask next week, but you got there first."

"So knock all these ideas of me not being sure on the head, ok ?

Clint kissed Bucky and then tossed the ring at him, grinning.

"Go on then, ask."

Bucky took the ring and grabbed Clint's hand.

"Wanna make it official, doll ?"

Clint clamoured onto Bucky's lap and kissed him.

"Sure thing babycakes."

Bucky slipped the ring onto Clint's hand and flipped them over, linking their left hands together above Clint's head.

" Never ask me if I'm sure."

" I've been sure since the day you broke your nose opening the refrigerator too hard."

Clint nodded and wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist.

"Engagement sex take two ?" 

He grinned up at Bucky and leaned up to kiss him.

"I like the way you think, doll. "

"That's why you put a ring on it."

Before Clint could lean up and kiss him, he got a face full of pillow.

Spluttering and shoving the pillow out of his face, Clint glared at Bucky.

"What the fuck? "

"You couldn't wait five minutes, before the puns started."

"Hey, you know what you're getting into ?"

Clint grabbed the pillow out of Bucky's hands and tossed it aside.

He pulled Bucky back on top of him.

" Now come on with the sex."

"Whatever you say dear. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 💜


End file.
